


Nothing Human

by writinwaters (Anithene)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Complete, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anithene/pseuds/writinwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their eyes meet in slow motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Human

**Author's Note:**

> Based on episode nine.

Their eyes meet in slow motion, the eyes of his mask open, open, seeing –

Their eyes meet in slow motion, hers wide and violent blue, obscured by snowflakes –

Within his mask there is nothing, for where the eyeholes are hewn, there is only darkness, nothing human, nothing she can see -

Korra attacks on instinct, on reflex, their eyes never parting, not even to blink.

Their eyes meet, for one moment, impossibly slow, Korra’s breath freezing in her lungs, dark hair flaming around her head as she flees, turning only once. Their eyes meet again.

And then she’s gone.

  
  



End file.
